Ordinary Life version 2
by Blue Hottest
Summary: Kehidupan ini terasa pelik. Sampai aku bertemu dengannya, aku bisa menemukan arti hidup yang sebenarnya. KRISHO pair! RCL ditunggu lagi yo! *winkwink*


**KRISHO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter: Oneshoot**

**Warning: YAOI! DLDR!**

**Music: No Promises - Shayne Ward**

**.**

* * *

.

Suho memandang langit yang tampak mendung dari jendela kamarnya. Hembusan nafas sesekali terdengar dari mulutnya. Tangan kanannya menggapai ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja belajarnya. Dia menghela nafas setelah melihat layar ponselnya dan benda itu ditaruhnya kembali dengan kasar. Jemari tangannya yang lentik mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajar dengan gusar.

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu seseorang dari luar kamar Suho. Tidak lama kemudian, suara itu menghilang, digantikan suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Suho sejenak melirik pintu kamarnya. Tangan kanannya kembali menggapai ponselnya, lalu jarinya menekan _icon_ telepon berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Dia sudah kembali."

"…"

"Baik, terima kasih kembali."

Suho segera beranjak dari kursinya. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan meraih kunci yang tergantung di atas meja. Suho membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Setelah menguncinya, dia berjalan menuju lift.

"Suho!"

Suho seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Dia melihat Chanyeol berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Suho begitu teman sepermainannya itu berdiri di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Mau kemana?" Tanyanya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Suho sebelumnya.

"Kerja," jawab Suho singkat.

Suho akan melanjutkan jalannya lagi kalau saja tangan kirinya tidak digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Suho mendecak kesal.

"Apa maumu? Aku sudah terlambat."

"Aku menyukaimu, Ho."

Suho langsung menarik tangan kirinya dengan kasar. Tanpa berkata lagi, dia masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memandang kepergiannya dalam diam.

Suho menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal di sepanjang jalan. Pandangan orang-orang yang melihat kelakuannya itu tidak diindahkannya. Suho masih mengingat kejadian tadi, kejadian dimana Chanyeol menembaknya, lagi.

Suho sebenarnya sudah menolak perasaan namja itu dari awal. Dia masih menghargai hubungan pertemanan yang sudah dibina sejak mereka batita. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya cuek tetap saja bersikukuh mengejar cintanya. Suho akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'menjaga jarak' dengan Chanyeol walaupun status Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya dari kecil, dia tidak peduli.

Suho memandang arlojinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Dia telah sampai di tempat kerjanya. Sebuah rumah besar dengan ukiran bangunannya yang unik. Suho mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan pelan. Pintu mulai terbuka dan tampak seorang pelayan berdiri di hadapan Suho.

"Oh, kamu ternyata. Silahkan masuk, kamu sudah ditunggu tuan besar."

Pelayan itu mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah. Suho mengikutinya di belakang setelah menutup pintu. Keheningan menemani perjalanan mereka. Sesampainya di depan pintu besar yang terletak di ujung lorong rumah, mereka berhenti dan pintu itu dibuka oleh pelayannya. Suho dipersilahkan untuk masuk dan duduk di hadapan bosnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Suho berdehem pelan, "Dia baik-baik saja. Saya mendapat kabar kalau anak anda akan mengikuti kompetisi _dance_ berskala nasional," ucap Suho.

Bosnya itu mengangguk, "Kerja yang bagus Suho. Ibumu pasti bangga denganmu sekarang."

Suho tersenyum. Dia mengundurkan diri dari ruangan. Suho terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia teringat kembali dengan mendiang ibunya.

Ibunya sudah meninggalkan dirinya untuk menemui yang maha Esa sejak dia masih kecil. Setelah ibunya tiada, Suho diurus oleh majikan ibunya yang sekarang menjadi bosnya. Dia disekolahkan sampai perguruan tinggi dan mendapatkan jurusan kedokteran seperti yang diinginkannya. Suho bercita-cita menjadi dokter karena dia tidak ingin orang lain seperti ibunya, meninggal karena mengidap penyakit kanker yang terkenal ganas. Suho ingin menjadi dokter kanker. Mengenai ayahnya, Suho belum pernah bertatap muka dengannya sejak dia lahir.

Untuk membalas semua kebaikan bosnya, Suho bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ Kris, anak bosnya yang tengah kabur dari rumah. Dengan kecerdasan otaknya, Suho dapat menemukan tempat persembunyian Kris dengan mudah. Suho terus memantau seluruh kegiatan Kris di apartemen yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya, lalu melaporkannya kepada bosnya. Itu tugas utama pekerjaannya.

Hari sudah semakin siang. Suho memutuskan untuk mengunjungi taman kota. Dia memakai topinya sembari duduk di bangku taman. Perhatiannya tertuju ke arah segerombolan anak cowok yang sedang melakukan _battle dance_. Suho berjalan mendekati mereka. Salah satu dari mereka menarik perhatiannya. Cowok itu memakai kaos berwarna hitam, celana basket, dan topi yang dipakai miring.

"Kris?"

Teriakan orang-orang yang melihat aksi mereka membuyarkan lamunan Suho. Badannya sedikit terdorong ke belakang sebelum akhirnya terjatuh. Suho meringis kesakitan. Dia memegang kedua kakinya. Kaki kanannya sepertinya terkilir.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Suho mendongak dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Kris sedang berjongkok di depannya. Kris menatapnya dengan raut muka bingung. Suho teringat kalau Kris tidak mengenal dirinya sama sekali. Bosnya menyuruhnya untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari siapa pun.

Suho tersenyum kikuk, "Sepertinya kakiku ada yang terkilir," aku Suho. Kris mengangguk. Teman-temannya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Teman lo Kris?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Iya, gue mau nganterin dia ke apotek. Kakiknya terkilir," ucap Kris.

Kris menarik tangan Suho untuk berdiri. Tanpa aba-aba, Dia menggendong Suho ala _bridal style_. Suho yang tentunya terkejut hanya diam dengan perlakuan Kris. Kris membungkuk kepada teman-temannya sebelum dia pergi. Suho menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat banyak orang di sekitarnya. Kris cuek saja dengan keadaan mereka.

Kris mendudukkan tubuh Suho di kursi tunggu apotek. "Tunggu disini," ucapnya sebelum berlari ke resepsionis. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris kembali ke tempat Suho dengan membawa kantong plastik.

"Kaki mana yang terkilir?" Tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan isi kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

Suho menunjuk kaki kanannya. Kris membungkukkan badannya, lalu mengangkat kaki kanan Suho dengan perlahan. Suho diam saja saat kakinya disemprot _air spray_ dan diperban oleh cowok itu.

"Selesai." Kris tersenyum sambil menaruh kaki kanan Neysa kembali.

"Gomawoyo," ucap Suho, "Kalau nggak ada kamu, kaki kananku pasti udah nggak bisa dipakai jalan lagi nanti," lanjutnya membuat lelucon.

Kris tertawa. Dia menepuk topi Suho, "Cheonmaneyo. Rumahmu dimana? Mari kuantar lagi."

Suho tertegun seketika. Dia membatin, jika Kris sampai tahu tempat tinggalnya, jati dirinya bisa terbongkar. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, bosnya pasti marah besar dan beliau akhirnya tidak mau membiayai lagi uang kuliahnya, bahkan, Suho bisa saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Ini menyangkut masa depannya.

"Ah, tidak usah. Nanti kakakku datang menjemput." Suho berbohong akhirnya. Kris mengangguk. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Suho setelah membereskan barang-barang yang dibelinya tadi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kris. Sekolah di Bundang High School." Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Suho menjabat tangan kanan Kris, "Suho. Kuliah di Seoul University jurusan kedokteran," ucapnya ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah, hebat. Kamu pasti pintar," komentar Kris sambil bertepuk tangan. Suho tertawa geli melihatnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Biasa saja. Aku kan ingin mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi dokter kanker." Suho tersenyum kepada Kris. Namja itu tidak menyadari ada semburat tipis menghiasi pipi cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Dia menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Kris berdehem untuk menutupinya, "Itu cita-cita yang bagus. Aku juga ingin menjadi _dancer_ professional suatu hari nanti."

Suho menepuk bahu Kris, "Kamu pasti bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu itu," ucap Suho menyemangati. Kris tersenyum. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu menaruhnya di tangan Suho. Suho menatapnya bingung.

"Itu tiket nonton pertandingan _dance_ tingkat nasional yang kuikuti nanti lusa. Nonton, ya," jelas Kris. Suho mengangguk semangat. Kris tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku harus balik. Kamu tidak apa-apa kutinggal?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu pasti harus latihan untuk pertandinganmu lusa. Aku pasti nonton." Suho menunjukkan ibu jarinya sambil nyengir. Kris mencubit hidung Suho sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan namja yang dianggapnya manis itu.

Suho melihat tiket yang berada di tangannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tiket ini?" Gumamnya.

Suho mengambil ponselnya, lalu menelpon seseorang. Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang berkacamata hitam datang menghampiri Suho. Dia menggendong Suho sampai ke dalam mobil _Mercedes benz_nya yang terpakir di lobi rumah sakit. Orang itu kembali ke kursinya dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

Suho memandang pemandangan di luar kaca mobil. Banyak orang di luar sana dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang menjual bunga, ada yang sedang mengendarai sepedanya sambil mendengarkan musik. Mobil berhenti berjalan saat ada orang mau menyeberang. Suho seketika melihat seseorang terduduk di pinggir jalan. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan menghampiri orang itu. Suho terkejut begitu mengetahui orang itu adalah Kris. Neysa segera memapah Kris ke dalam mobilnya. Diabaikannya kaki kanannya yang terkilir.

"Jalan yang cepat, Pak," seru Suho panik. Rasa cemas menguasai dirinya. Suho menoleh dan menatap Kris yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Dia tidak ingin namja itu terjadi apa-apa.

Mobil berhenti. Suho memapah lagi tubuh Kris ke dalam rumah bosnya. Dia menidurkan Suho di sofa ruang tamu, lalu melepaskan sepatu yang dipakai Kris.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suho menoleh. Bosnya berdiri di hadapannya dengan muka terkejut. Dia menghampiri bosnya.

"Maaf, saya lancang membawa anak anda kesini. Tadi dia pingsan di pinggir jalan," jelas Suho. Bosnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf, sebelum saya pergi, saya ingin memberikan ini kepada anda." Suho mengambil tiketnya dari saku celana dan memberikannya ke bosnya.

"Saya ingin anda menonton pertandingan _dance_nya nanti lusa. Saya berharap anda bisa mendukung impiannya menjadi _dancer_ professional," jelasnya lagi. Suho segera pergi dari rumah bosnya setelah membungkukkan badannya ke atasannya itu. Sebelumnya, dia melirik Kris yang tertidur di sofa.

Suho berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang. Tugas dari dosennya tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali. Suho membuka kacamatanya. Air mata sudah jatuh dari kedua matanya. Suho menyekanya tetapi air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Suho tidak tahu sebab dirinya menangis. Akhirnya, dia tertidur di meja belajarnya.

Keesokan harinya, Suho terbangun dengan mata sembab. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dia meraih ponselnya. Tidak ada telepon maupun SMS. Hari ini dia _free_. Suho berjalan ke kamar mandinya. Dia menatap wajahnya di kaca, lalu membasuhnya. Suho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di lehernya. _Hari ini di rumah saja kali, ya_, batinnya.

Suho memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang tertunda kemarin. Dia masih ingin mengejar cita-citanya menjadi dokter. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat Kris. Suho sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya. Perhatiannya terarah ke luar jendela kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Gumamnya bertanya.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Suho mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek SMS yang masuk.

_From: 0211xxxxx_

_Aku tunggu kamu di GOR Bulungan besok pukul 1 siang. Awas kalau nggak datang._

_Kris._

Suho terkejut setelah membaca isi SMSnya. _Dari mana Kris tau nomer handphoneku?_ Batinnya bertanya. Suho menimang-nimang ponselnya. Dia bingung antara mengiyakan 'ancaman' Kris atau menolaknya. Hatinya memilih untuk datang sedangkan pikirannya memilih untuk tidak datang.

Suho baru memutuskan keesokan harinya. Hatinya yang memberi keputusan. Suho memandang arlojinya. Dia sudah terlambat empat jam. GOR Bulungan tampak sepi. Suho melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam tempat itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya. Suho mendesah kecewa.

"Kamu mencari seseorang?"

Suho menoleh. Untuk kedua kalinya, dia terkejut ketika melihat Kris sedang berjongkok di depannya. "Kamu terlambat," ucapnya sembari berdiri.

Suho menundukkan kepalanya. Kris berjalan mendekati Suho, lalu memegang kedua tangannya. Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kris yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ayahku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau selama ini, aku mempunyai _bodyguard_ semanis kamu," ucapnya menggoda Suho. Suho memukul bahu Kris. Dia tertawa melihat reaksi Suho.

Kris memeluk Suho, "Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu yang sudah menolongku waktu itu. Kalau nggak ada kamu, anemiaku pasti kambuh." Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lagi. Suho membalas senyumannya.

"Maaf, aku baru datang sekarang. Gimana lombanya? Menang?" Tanya Suho. Kris mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dia menaruh sebuah medali emas di tangan Suho.

"Itu untukmu. Sebagai balasannya, kalau sudah jadi dokter kanker, jadi istriku, ya." Kris memeluk Suho lagi. Suho membalas pelukannya dan tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Setelah pertandingannya selesai, dia menghampiriku. Ayahku memberikanku izin untuk mengambil beasiswa sekolah menari yang terkenal di Amerika Serikat," jawab Kris.

"Hem, aku bakal ditinggal, dong," ucap Suho sedih.

Kris mempererat pelukannya, "Makannya, kamu kunikahkan dulu, baru aku sekolah disana."

Suho tertawa lagi, "Gila kamu," ujarnya. Suho ikut mempererat pelukannya. _Aku menyangimu Kris_, batinnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

_End_.

* * *

.

**Fuh~~~~~ akhirnya selesai juga ini ff~~~~~**

**Akhir-akhir ini lagi suka sama crack pair, gatau kenapa, dan lagi suka bgt ma abang Kris, hihi :3**

**Untuk yang RCL di ff sebelumnya, gomawo sangat! nanti pasti kubalas~ x3**

**Ditunggu lagi RCLnya yo! *winkwink***


End file.
